1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, more particularly to a portable electronic device with a concealable keyboard module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional notebook computer 100 is shown to comprise a main board module 13 and a display module 11 coupled pivotally to the main board module 13. The display module 11 has one side that is disposed to confront the main board module 13 and that is provided with a liquid crystal display panel 15. The main board module 13 has a top side that is disposed to confront the display panel 15 and that is provided with a keyboard module 17 and a touch control module 18. The main board module 13 further has a bottom side 19 opposite to the top side and adapted to be disposed on a worktable.
In the conventional notebook computer 100, because the keyboard module 17 and the touch control module 18 are present on the top side of the main board module 13, it is not possible to install other control devices thereon. As such, the conventional notebook computer 100 is generally provided with a wide variety of connectors (not shown) to permit external connection of other control devices.
It is noted that the aforesaid drawback of the conventional notebook computer 100 is also present in conventional personal digital assistants (PDA) and conventional mobile telephone handsets.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a portable electronic device with a concealable keyboard module, thereby resulting in extra surface space that can be to mount other control devices thereon.
According to the present invention, a portable electronic device, such as a portable computer, a personal digital assistant and a mobile telephone handset, includes a main board module having opposite first and second sides, and a keyboard module mounted on and coupled electrically to the main board module. The first side of the main board module is formed with an opening and a keyboard receiving cavity that extends from the opening toward the second side. The keyboard module is received in the keyboard receiving cavity and is capable of being pulled to extend out of the keyboard receiving cavity via the opening. As such, other control devices, such as a touch control panel and a pen input panel, can be provided on a third side of the main board module that interconnects the first and second sides.